Lighting fixtures and other electrical devices are often supported below a ceiling such as by a grid ceiling having T-shaped bars and rails. The electrical box is often required to support the weight of the lighting fixture which is also supported by the ceiling grid. Additional support is often required to properly support the weight of the electrical fixture.
Mounting brackets and braces are often required to mount the electrical box to the ceiling grid that extends between two parallel grids or bars. The mounting braces are generally sufficiently strong to support the weight although the weight is then transferred to the ceiling grid. The ceiling grid must also be properly mounted and attached to the ceiling to support the weight of the lighting fixture. In some installations, a cable is coupled to the electrical box which is then attached to the ceiling to provide additional support for the ceiling grid and the electrical box.
Various devices have been proposed for mounting and supporting an electrical box during use. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,309,849 to Dinh. This patent discloses an attachable supporting spacer for an electrical box. The spacer is a far side support member to support the electrical box and contact the opposing wall. The support spacer includes an upper body and a lower body. The lower body has a pair of legs or notches and that are inserted into holes in the rear wall of the electrical box. The upper body has a fastening tongue extending perpendicular to the plane of the upper body. The lower body is positioned against the rear wall of the electrical box with the tongues and inserted into the holes. The upper body is bent along the fold line between the upper and lower bodies so that the tongue 206 hooks onto the inner edge of the hole of the electrical box to hold the support in position. A spacer has an upper body and a lower body and neck portion extending between the upper body in the lower body. The upper body has a fastening tongue perpendicular to the surface of the upper body to fit within a fastening hole in the electrical box. The lower body has a leg with a notch to receive the bottom wall of the electrical box by a fastening hole. The fastening tongue is positioned in the fastening hole and the upper body is bent perpendicular to the lower body to fasten the spacer to the bottom wall of the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,277 discloses an electrical box mounting bracket for mounting on a mounting bar. The bracket includes a tab that is inserted into a hole in the rear wall of the electrical box to align the bracket with mounting holes in the electrical box. A coupling screw extends through the rear wall of the electrical box for mating with the mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,188 discloses an outlet box support having an adjustable clamp member extending from the rear wall of the electrical box. The clamp member has a base that contacts the opposing wall to support the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,284 discloses a fastener for an attaching electrical box to a steel bar. The bracket includes clip members that clip to the side walls of the electrical box and clip to the steel studs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,357 to Jorgensen discloses an electrical box clip having an adjustable support member that extends from the rear wall of the electrical box to contact the opposing wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,076 to Petrushka discloses a loadbearing mounting bracket for hanging a light fixture and for connecting to a mounting rail from a ceiling grid system. The bracket is a one piece member attached to the rear wall of the electrical box by screws. The mounting bracket includes a slot for receiving a mounting rail. The upper ends of the bracket include holes for receiving supporting cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,658 to Fowler discloses a mounting clip for attaching an electrical box to a support or wall stud. The clip member includes spring biased legs for attaching to the sidewall of the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,956,172 to Dinh discloses an adjustable outlet box assembly. The outlet box has a movable bracket that slides in a longitudinal direction with respect to the bracket for positioning the electrical box at the selected position relative to the wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,635 to Korcz discloses a mounting bracket with the far side support. The far side support lies flat against the wall and is bendable to an extended position to contact the opposing wall surface.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0288554 to Jafari discloses a support bracket for an electrical junction box. The bracket includes an extendable portion for extending to a length to contact the opposing surface.
While the previous devices have been suitable for their intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for an improved support member for an electrical box.